Sweet Nightmares
by Samanthabaker
Summary: What happens when a nightmare Soul has heats up things between him and his stuborn Miester, litteraly? Cute fluf/naughty citrus later on Soul/Maka and hints on Tsubaki/Black*Star and Kidd/Patty By the way i do not own Soul Eater! I forgot to add that, hah
1. The Nightmare

Normal P.O.V:

Deadly emerald eyes snapped open with a vicious glint. She wiped at the blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth with a haughty snort, she was in deep she knew that, there would be absolutely no turning back now. His eyes glinted back nearly drowning her in their bloodlust. She shivered lightly disgusted with her reaction to just his gaze, blood red eyes that were so similar and yet completely different. A sudden pang made her knees weak and he lunged not about to miss such a rare chance, a blade swung making contact with her stomach and sending her flying into the concrete wall behind her. Dust exploded from the crater that she had created as she slid to the ground coughing up blood that speckled the cobble stone street. _Damn Soul_. She wiped her mouth again furiously and standing up clenching her fists at her sides trying to decide what to do while dogging another blow. The monster before her was literally a manifestation of her worst nightmare. How was she supposed to fight her own weapon? Wait no…that wasn't right, this wasn't Soul. Was it? Ugh, she couldn't remember! She felt another blow land on her shoulder and it sent her reeling backwards landing hard on the ground. She panted dizzily, she couldn't keep this up much longer she had to find an opening. But what if it really was Soul? She couldn't hurt him, even if he had gone completely crazy! This Madness was too much for her to handle, why couldn't she just see the truth? Maka suddenly wanted to cry out in frustration, she _hated_ this! She hated it _so much_! She just wanted Soul back; she didn't care if he was crazy from Madness. She wanted to scream at him, to stop being such an idiot but the words were caught in her throat as she felt something pierce through her being. Shocked she looked down, red and black glinted back maliciously at her before being ripped away leaving her to fall back to earth. She gasped as she hit the ground with a broken thump, clutching at the gaping wound in her stomach before looking up. She couldn't see Soul's expression behind the barrier of snow white hair now stained red with blood, _her_ blood. Maka gasped choking on everything, this was just too much. She was being _slaughtered by her own weapon_, her best friend and the person that she was sure she…loved. Even now as she tried to dig her fingernails into the life that was slipping away from her she couldn't find it in herself to blame him. Damn this Madness.

"S-soul." She finally managed to choke out coughing violently. "Plea-please stop this! Please c-come – Maka's eyes widened in horror as she bent forward unwillingly panting from the onslaught of pain – back!" She managed to whisper as she gazed back up at him her eyes glazing over with death and agony as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I love you Soul." Maka said using the last of her strength. "Never forget that." Her eyes stared at him blankly for a moment before she crashed to the ground, a mocking splash echoing through the streets as she collapsed into a pool of her own crimson blood. The crimson reflected the wicked moon that looked unusual, it would take a moment but soon you would realize that no blood dripped from its mouth, enough blood had been spilled that night. Suddenly the pictured tilted sickeningly as the weight of the truth crashed down around them and something drastic changed, and that thing was Soul.

Souls P.O.V:

The red faded from my vision as a sharp scent of copper assaulted my nose. I trembled slightly as my arm transformed back to its human shape and my mind cleared of the smothering darkness, the blinding anger ebbed away and was replaced by a unexplainable sense of dread and fear. I shook my head trying to clear it as I took an uneasy step backwards and looked up for the first time taking in the destruction around me. Had I done this? Suddenly the burning scent of copper and rust slammed into me with full force and I covered my mouth and nose before looking down at the ground in front of me. The sight made the world tilt sickeningly as I crumbled to the ground unable to stand anymore. Maka lay twisted before me in a shimmering almost black pool of blood that seeped from a large and ragged looking gash in her stomach. Her eyes started at nothingness as death glazed them over her lips parted in a twisted smile her hair matted to her nearly translucent skin with drying blood. I felt like I was about to be sick, Maka my Miester, my very best friend was…dead. Feeling tears burn my skin as they slipped past my eyes I dropped my head in defeat wailing out my agony, I didn't care how uncool it sounded. That's when I noticed the blood that coated my right arm up to my elbow and I suddenly scrambled backwards as if I could escape the sight this way. Horrified I looked from my blood crusted arm to Maka's lifeless body and suddenly cold realization smacked me in the face with a force that made me crumble once again. This was _my _fault. _I _had killed her._ I had killed Maka!_ I screamed in horror at this realization the tears blinding me vision as I cried brokenly. Suddenly I heard something move and the sound of water dripping. Slowly I looked up before I choked on my horror. Maka was sitting up but her eyes were still blank. Blood dripped from every part of her body, she was even crying blood. I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. Maka stood up uneasily and walked slowly towards me stopping only when she was hovering over me. Blood dripped off of her and splattered all over me making me flinch.

"Soul." Maka said, her voice sounded like fingernails being dragged along a chalk board to me. "Why did you kill me Soul?" I jerked looking up at her in horror.

"No!" Soul cried. "I…I didn't mean to! It wasn't me Maka! Please!"

"Then why are you covered in my blood?" Maka asked more tears splattering onto my face. I looked down horrified to see the blood extending up my arm to cover me. Panicked I tried to wipe the blood away but it sunk into my skin, staining it. I looked up panicked just in time to see Maka turn completely into a wave of blood before crashing down on me. I struggled to scream as blood filled my lungs, my eyes and my nose. I tried to break the surface but I couldn't move under the weight of my guilt, I deserved to drown. I was horrified; I'd killed my own Miester, I'd killed Maka! How could I have done that? What the fuck was wrong with me! I was supposed to protect her no matter what but instead I'd…I couldn't finish as I saw Maka's form floating in the sea of blood before me. She looked just like she always had, very much alive. Panicked I tried to swim towards her choking on blood but as I neared her eyed fluttered open. I froze watching her as her perfect pink lips parted to ask a simple question. Her emerald eyes were saturated with agony.

"Why?" Was the only word that slipped past her perfect lips.

I felt the blood crush me as I fell into the blackness. I screamed as I fell. Suddenly I shot up right and looked around my chest heaving. Sweat beaded all over my body and my hair was plastered to my forehead as I looked down at my hands in panic. They were completely blood free; I looked around once again shakily. I was back in my own room; it had all just been a sick nightmare. My eyes darted to the clock by my bed that flashed 3 AM, I let my breathing slow but my fingers wouldn't release their grasp on my black comforter. The red silk sheets that had tangled themselves around my body reminded him far to much of the blood in my dream and with a strangled cry I shoved them away from my body as I leapt off of his bed landing on my ass. I groaned as I sat on the floor for a moment realizing that I was acting like a little kid. I shivered as I recalled my nightmare and shook my head sharply to try and dislodge it from my memory. I had every right to be freaked out that dream had been terrifying! Suddenly my thoughts raced to Maka, jumping up I nearly knocked my door down as I tried to open it. I had to see that Maka was alright, I had to be sure. Dashing down the hall to her bedroom I didn't waste any time ripping her bed room door open not caring if it woke her up. I stumbled into her room almost drunkenly and stopped at the side of her bed. Maka was fast asleep under her purple floral comforter her chest rising and falling gently as she slept on peacefully. I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed at the edge of her bed weak with relief. I was glad that my screaming hadn't woken her; I wasn't really sure what I would have done if it had. I flinched as Maka rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something before looking distressed. Her sadness hit me like a ton of bricks and I reached out without really thinking to smooth out the rigid lines of her eyebrows as they puckered. Sighing when they relaxed under my touch, she gave a tiny smile but remained asleep. Suddenly I realized the position I was in and jerked my hand away cheeks turning red with embarrassment. I stood up abruptly and turned away hurrying out of my partner's room before I could be caught. I was sure if she woke up and saw me that there would be a Maka chop with my name all over it. I grumbled at the thought before returning to my own room and flopping onto my bed before scowling at the offending red sheets, they still were bugging me too much for me to sleep with them. Feeling stupid but too tired to care I grabbed my comforter and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. I plopped down onto it only to jump back up as I sat down on something. Under me Blaire squealed before hissing at me and leaping off of the couch and trotting towards the stairs irritably. She would probably go sleep with Maka now and for a moment I felt a jab of ridiculous envy. I quickly shrugged it off though, the feeling making me uncomfortable before I sat down again, as I laid down on the worm leather couch the chilliness seeped through my skin and made ms shiver but I wrapped myself up in my comforter and drifted off into sleep. As my eyes slid shut I prayed that I wouldn't dream.

Maka's P.O.V:

Suddenly I felt something jump up on my bed and it startled me awake. Looking around I rubbed the sleep from my eyes searching for the intruder that had woken me from a particularly nice sleep. My eyes fell on the purple cat curled up by my feet, Blaire. I sighed and nudged the purple bundle; tiredly Blaire turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked agitatedly. "Weren't you sleeping downstairs?"

"Well I _was!_" Blaire mewed back irritated. "Until Soul came down and sat on me!" Maka felt her eye brows arch.

"Soul did?" She asked. "What was he doing downstairs?"

"I dunno, but he had hid comforter maybe it was too hot in his room or something." Blaire yawned before curling back up. "Night."

"Night." I mumbled before slipping out of my bed and headed towards my bedroom door forgetting my slippers. I slipped downstairs quietly shivering slightly as my feet touched the cold wood floor and cursing silently for forgetting my slippers. Quietly I tip toed over to Soul who shivered in his sleep, I hovered over him concern written all over my usual passive face. Glancing up at the thermostat I walked over to it turning it up to 70, it was fall after all and it was much colder downstairs than it was in their rooms. Walking back past the couch I stopped to look back at my distressed looking scythe. I thought for a moment before hurrying upstairs and coming back down dragging my favorite knitted purple blanket that my mom had given me when I was a little girl. Pulling back the comforter from Soul's sleeping form I placed the blanket over him, freezing when he suddenly gave a tiny whimper reaching out for the comforter. I suppressed a giggle at the noise as I reached back to pull the comforter back over him. Satisfied that he looked much warmer I rubbed her hands together the cold finally seeping into my bones and making me shiver when suddenly Soul rolled over in his sleep and his arms left their place from behind her head and instead wound themselves around my waist. I squeaked as I felt him tugging me down to the couch in one swift movement. Damn! Even in his sleep he was stronger than I was. I now found myself half sitting half lying on the couch next to my now peacefully sleeping scythe. I watched his face for a moment almost giving in and just laying there with him, it was rare that I saw him with such an expression. I suddenly realized that it wasn't often that I saw Soul happy, really happy. A sudden pang made my hand fly to her chest in surprise that had never happened before. I sighed my head tilting back as I stared at the blank ceiling wondering why being so close to him made me so warm. I shook her head, of course I was warm, Soul was radiating heat! I laughed softly and the sound made Soul pull her closer to him relishing in the warmth. He'd never been so warm before in his life. I sighed absentmindedly running my fingers through Soul's unruly white hair pushing it away from his sleeping face. How I adored this sleeping boy, even though I'd never admit it.

Soul's P.O.V:

I'd never been so warm before in my life. I'd been floating along in the darkness not really dreaming grateful that I wasn't having that god awful nightmare but wishing for the certain warmth a dream brought. I'd been thinking about this when suddenly it got very cold before it got much warmer, I felt like I was being wrapped in the warmth that hadn't been there before. I sighed content that my wish had been granted when suddenly something much warmer floated past me and instinctively I reached out and grabbed onto it holding to myself. I thought it was awfully funny when this new warmth squeaked when I grabbing onto it and thought absent mindedly that it sounded a lot like Maka. I smiled at that thought clutching the warmth tighter not wanting to let go, it was like I was being comforted by this warmth. Something I had missed in my child hood. Ever so gently I felt the warmth seeping into me more, it seemed to run through my hair like slender fingers, the feeling was fantastic and I found myself leaning into it not wanting it to stop. The sensations suddenly had my mind back tracking to my Miester and I sighed contently, when suddenly I swore that I heard her giggle. Surprised I tiredly cracked my right eye open and tried not to yell in surprise. I was still downstairs on the couch but now with a much warmer purple blanket that smelled deliciously of Maka and Maka herself. I opened my other eye and watched her profile as she stared absent mindedly out a window as her fingers continued to play in my hair making shivers run up the scythes spine. She was humming a soft melody that I recognized as the song I'd played for her the first time we met. I was surprised that she still remembered it so well and smiled content that she had. I watched her for a moment before I suddenly craved more of her warmth and unconsciously pulled her closer so that she was pressed up against my stomach and she turned in surprise just as I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. Maka seemed to think for a moment before she leaned into me and gave a tiny defeated sigh; I thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. I liked getting my way, very much like a spoiled child. In fact Maka had called me a brat on several occasions, remembering this made me chuckle and I felt Maka shift in my arms sharply obviously thinking she had been caught as her fingers froze in my hair. This almost made me growl in frustration. For a moment I considered letting her know that I was awake just so I could see her reaction but then I realized that she would probably leave after that and I didn't want that so I remained silent. After a few more minuets I felt myself starting to drift back into sleep but I was afraid that Maka would leave, I had to find some way to make her lay down and stay with me. This last thought made heat creep into my cheeks as I realized that it probably wouldn't be considered normal for a Miester and her weapon to sleep together but the idea of letting Maka go now made me gnash my teeth together. Getting ready for any reaction I pulled Maka towards me with all my might feeling her crash to me easily. She gasped in surprise and seemed to panic for a moment but I kept my grip on her easily, quietly mumbling her name as if to reassure her. Maka seemed to freeze for a moment before slowly letting herself relax into him. I felt almost giddy that I was getting my way and sighed contently into her hair inhaling her scent of lavender and honey. The only scent that always soothed my soul, the only person that could ever get so close to me. Maka shivered delicately and I realized that she must be cold without any blankets and carefully I pulled her under the covers with me finally being able to feel her warmth pressed up against myself with out anything in the way. I paused for a moment rethinking that, no it would be much better if they were naked, then I could really appreciate her warmth. I smirked to myself as I carefully wound myself around Maka and heard her give a little squeak of surprise. Oh how I adored this girl, not that I could ever acknowledge that when I was awake. Lost in thought it caught me off guard when Maka snuggled back into me her back pressed up against every part of my chest as my arms found their home around her waist and pulled her fully to me sighing contently into her hair. Maka mumbled something unintelligible before drifting off into sleep as I quickly followed after her, feeling happier than I had in a long, long time. For once my dreams were pleasant.


	2. Waffles

And Ladies and Gentlemen HERE IT IS! Chapter two! I'm sooooooo sorry it took forever to post this; my life's gotten kind of hectic in the last month or so. I tried out for my high school drill team and I MADE it! So that's been taking up a bit of my time, thanks to my fantastic reviewers I've hopefully improved the story, either way it's in 3rd person now so no more confused readers! Enjoyyy(:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!

Bright sunlight was the first thing to meet the sleepy Miester's eyes. Tiredly Maka yawned before trying to sit up and stretch, slumping back dumbstruck when she discovered that she couldn't. Why couldn't she sit up again?

Maka's emerald eyes looked around perplexed as she realized that she was in the living room and not her bedroom. Dim memories of the night before started to poke around in her foggy brain as she continued to wake up. Confused and a bit irritated Maka's eyes drifted to her right and suddenly she was _very _awake. Soul was pressed closely to her side his arm wound tightly around her torso pinning her to his still sleeping form. His hair stuck out in every which way imaginable and he was drooling slightly.

Maka snickered at the sight, so he was why she couldn't sit up. Of course it would be difficult with her scythe holding onto her like this. _Wait a second…_Suddenly something clicked in her brain and panic flittered across her face sticking there. She was sleeping with Soul, _sleeping _with _Soul_! Horror twisted her insides, oh god what was she going to do? She couldn't have Soul wake up and find out, he would freak! Panicking uselessly, although she didn't know this, Maka rolled over wildly and fell to the carpet with a barely audible _thunk_.

Grumbling about hitting her butt she peeked over the edge of the couch fearful that she had woken him in her attempt at escape but he still slept on. Flustered she stood up and dusted herself off before pulling the blanket back up over Soul and quickly backing out of the room and hurrying up to her room to get ready for the day.

Reaching her bedroom Maka shut the door behind her and slumped against it running her fingers through her hair. She, Maka Albarn who had always told herself that men were stupid had woken up trapped in the arms of her _male partner_. Maka groaned hitting the back of her head against the door when she dropped it back and cursed silently.

Peering at her bed for the first time she noticed the purple feline that was still in the room and now grinning devilishly at her. Blair stood up and stretched before lifting a dainty paw to lick it. Maka watched on in horror, what would the sly witch say about what had happened? Finally Blair made eye contact with her.

"Where did you go off to last night Maka?" Blair purred. "You went to check on Soul and never came back…" Maka glared at the perverted witch deciding that she didn't like the suggestive tone she was using.

"I went downstairs to check on him and he felt feverish," Maka lied trying to act normal. "I got so worried about him that I ended up sleeping downstairs on the floor." She snorted at the end hoping Blair would buy her fib.

"Awh, poor Soul-kun!" Blair pouted. Maka exhaled a sigh of relief that Blair seemed to believe her. "I better go make him feel better!" Blair leapt off the bed and padded over to the door as Maka opened it watching her purple tail disappear.

"3, 2, 1…" Maka grumbled before hearing a startled yell and the sound of Soul getting a nose bleed from downstairs. "Honestly! I don't even know why I bother!" She said crossly.

"Blair, get the hell off of me!" Soul gargled trying to stop the blood. "And put some clothes on damn it!"

Maka slammed the door shut before stomping over to her closet and getting out her usual school girl uniform. Throwing it on she yanked a brush through her light blonde hair and paused for a moment before deciding to leave it down. She smiled at her reflection before heading downstairs.

Soul plugged his nose as he stomped off to his bedroom furious that his sleep had been disturbed once again by the perverted cat he reluctantly called a room mate. He'd wanted to wake up and actually have a nice morning today, something to top off the best night of sleep he'd ever had. Soul suddenly shook his head sharply, when had he become such a softy? Seriously, not cool…Soul pulled a black t-shirt over his head just as a sweet, buttery smell wafted under his door drawing his attention to it while making him drool. Waffles?

Soul sniffed the air gingerly pulling in the sent as if he could actually taste it before charging out of his room like an over excited child and heading for the source of the smell. Sticking his head around the corner and into the kitchen Soul took a deep breath smiling at the aroma of his favorite breakfast. His eyes fell to Maka who stood in front the stove humming to herself as she put more batter in the waffle pan.

Curiosity made Soul venture farther into the kitchen. Taking another look at Maka who much to his surprise he'd now realized had her hair down and was currently making his favorite food which he knew that she hated Soul raised an eyebrow slightly. She had always complained that waffles were too messy to make and as a result Soul didn't get them very often, as he was too lazy to make them himself. Smiling mischievously Soul crept up behind Maka feeling her stiffen at his presence which only made him smile wider.

"Whatcha making Maka?" Soul asked leaning in and peering over her shoulder to look at the light golden waffle in the pan. "Mmm, waffles? What's the occasion?"

Maka shifted under his presence feeling her heart flutter around in her chest like a hummingbird trapped in a cage. _Oh no! Could Soul possibly suspect something? Maybe waffles were a bad idea._

"Nothing." Maka said nonchalantly. "I just woke up a little earlier than usual and thought I'd make something a little more special today."

Special was right, when he'd said that he only got them rarely he hadn't been exaggerating. Rare meant he only got them on his birthday or when Maka was apologizing for an especially terrible fight. It wasn't his birthday and he really didn't enjoy the thought of her apologizing for what had happened so he chose to ignore it.

"Mmm," He said inhaling the sweet scent and making Maka shiver slightly. "Well they smell _amazing_ and I'm starved, when will they be done?"

Maka laughed at his impatient tone, for a moment it was easy to pretend.

"In awhile." Maka replied. Soul groaned behind her not at all pleased with her response.

"That's too long!" Soul grumbled. "I just hope that they don't take years like your boobs did." Soul grinned laughing to himself.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Soul shouted clutching the crater in his skull. Maka grumbled something under her breath.

"Go get ready for school you idiot." Maka snapped.

"We don't have school today, it's a Saturday." Soul said smiling.

"…Saturday?" Maka asked pausing. "Oh my god! I have plans with the girls at noon and it's already ten! I still have to shower!"

"Maka calm down," Soul said plopping himself down on the couch and turning on his videogame council. "You still have two hours; just finish cooking breakfast before I starve to death!"

"Here!" Maka said placing the stack of waffles on a plate and pouring melted butter over the top before drowning them in maple syrup. She placed the plate in front of Soul before hurrying towards the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Soul asked watching her grab her towels and head towards the bathroom.

"Nope, I'm not hungry so help yourself!" Maka called over her shoulder. Soul shrugged before stuffing an entire waffle in his mouth and turning his attention back to his video game.

Maka locked the bathroom door behind her before starting to remove her pajamas and leaning into the bathtub to turn the water on. Sticking her hand out she felt the water run over her fingers until she was satisfied with the temperature, turning the shower head on she stepped into the spray. Maka sighed as she felt the warm water drenching her skin plastering her hair to her back and shoulders. For a moment she just stood in the heat of the water letting it melt away the tension in her shoulders and back. The warmth felt so nice that Maka felt herself starting to fall asleep under the constant trickle of water.

Shaking herself awake Maka reached for her favorite lavender scented shampoo and lathered it into her hair. She rinsed it away before grabbing for the conditioner and squirting some into her hand finishing the rest of her shower routine quickly. Maka stepped out of the shower before wrapping herself in her fluffy towed and wiping the steam off of the mirror to and towel dry her hair the best she could. Smiling at her reflection Maka turned to grab her clothes only to remember that she hadn't gotten any…her entire face paled.

Quietly Maka opened the bathroom door peering into the hallway cautiously before opening the door wider and tip toeing out. Peeking around the corner she saw that Soul was still playing his video game cursing under his breath, an empty plate in front of him. Maka rolled her eyes but was glad that her partner wasn't paying any attention; all she had to do now was make it to the stairs.

Suddenly Blair walked around the corner noticing Maka peeking out into the living room wearing nothing but a towel. Curious, the purple feline padded up behind Maka and flicked her leg with her tail meowing. Maka jumped slightly before looking down at the ground irritably.

"Blair," Maka hissed. "You scared me!"

"I'm sowwy." Blair mewed innocently. "But, why are you hiding?"

"I forgot my clothes when I got into the shower." Maka sighed. "And now I have to get into my room but Soul's in the living room…"

"Oh, here I'll distract him for you!" Blair giggled before bounding into the living room and launching herself at the unsuspecting Soul transforming in a blast of purple smoke. "Soul-kunnnn 3"

Maka felt the veins popping all over her head but she only sighed making a dash for the stairs. Blair continued to rub her breasts into Soul's face as she watched Maka run across the living room only pulling back once she'd almost reached the stairs.

"Blair!" Came Soul's strangled cry. "What the hell are you doing? Get off of me you crazy feline!" Blair giggled before returning to her cat form.

"I was only doing my part to help." She purred leaping down from the couch and heading for the stairs that Maka had just disappeared up. "Have fun playing with yourself!"

Soul gritted his teeth in irritation, returning to his video game and dying almost instantly.

"Damn cat!" Soul growled. "Jumping me like that, if Maka would have seen…" Soul shuddered lightly imagining the hole he'd have in his head. Pausing his game he listened for the sounds of the shower but he couldn't hear it. Frowning Soul shrugged guessing that she was already done.

Maka sighed as she finally reached the safety of her bedroom; pushing the door most of the way closed behind her she let her towel drop. Pulling a pair of baby blue panties with a darker blue bow pattern on it out of her top drawer Maka put them on, before reaching for her light blue bra with a single dark satin ribbon between the cups. Just as she'd unclasped it Maka heard her bedroom door swing open behind her. Whirling around Maka let out a scream expecting to see Soul standing in her doorway frame, noticing that it was only a now very startled purple cat Maka slapped her hand across her mouth killing the scream. Blinking Maka looked down and realized that she still didn't have a bra on.

Blushing madly she turned away from Blair who was recovering from the shock and clasped her bra before pulling it on and fixing the straps. Finally Maka peeked over her shoulder and smiled apologetically at Blair who was looking at her with an irritated expression.

Soul nearly choked on his spit as he heard the scream from upstairs, looking towards the stairs he jumped up and ran towards them. It was only a few seconds before he'd reached the top and was headed towards Maka's open bedroom door. Soul burst into her room startling Blair who had been in the middle of a sentence before realizing that Maka was basically naked.

"I help you and what do I get?" Blair said grumpily. "I get…"

Suddenly Soul burst into the room looking around wildly before his eyes settled on Maka who was still standing half naked by her dresser. His eyes widened as he took her in before a rare blush started to creep over his cheeks.

"Soul?" Maka asked confused before she seemed to realize that she was still basically naked.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Soul yelled cradling his aching skull.

"Get out you _pervert_!" Maka snapped.

"Oi! I'm not a pervert!" Soul protested sitting up and rubbing the hole in his head. "I heard you scream, I thought that something had happened! Besides who in their right mind would want to see someone as flat chested as you?"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled.

"DAMN IT MAKA!" Soul hollered.

"GET OUT!" Maka snarled, getting ready to reach for another book if he didn't move.

"My pleasure!" Soul snarled noticing her hand twitching towards the particularly painful looking book that was sitting on her desk. He slammed the door behind him heading for his own room where he could pout in private.

Maka sighed glaring at Blair who had settled herself at the foot of her bed and was currently cleaning her right paw. Rolling her eyes Maka headed for her closet and pulled of the door reaching in to remove a lavender tank with a bow on the left strap and a jean skirt that hugged her curves making her butt stand out more than usual.

Blair lazily opened an eye and looked at her outfit appreciably before opening her other eye and standing up to stretch her back.

"Cute outfit." Blair purred as Maka finished drying her hair with her discarded towel and reached for a brush.

"Hn?" Maka asked pulling the brush through her hair. "Oh, thanks Blair!" Blair purred again before re-curling herself into a ball and settling down for a nap.

Maka hummed to herself as she curled her hair and placed a flower pin into the curls smiling at her reflection before she turned to grab her purse off of her bed and head for the door. She hurried down the stairs calling to Soul that she was leaving as she passed his room.

Soul stuck his head out his door watching Maka dash down the stairs before sighing and following her to the living room to reseat himself on the couch as she put on her white wedge sandals. He watched her bend over to buckle them before realizing for the first time what she was wearing. Soul smiled to himself at the way that her skirt hugged her hips making her seem curvier. He was shocked however at just how big her boobs looked in the lavender shirt she was wearing, he was tempted to say something about it making her look small but then he'd probably just get hit. He'd let this one go…

"Soul, what are you doing today?" Maka asked turning to look at her partner.

"I'm gunna have Kidd and Black*Stat over to hang out." Soul said turning and placing his arms behind his head. Maka sighed.

"Please don't let Black*Star break anything." Maka said opening the door. "Okay, see you later."

"See ya." Soul called laughing as the door swung shut. He remembered the last time Black*Star had been over and they'd gotten into a fight ending in Black*Star breaking Maka's favorite vase. He cringed at the memory of the beating Black*Star had gotten and the silent treatment he'd received. Somehow Soul felt that the silent treatment was about a million times worse than having his skull caved in.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed and Soul looked towards it lazily with a large grin on his face. Speaking of the devil…

"SOUL YOUR GOD DEMANDS THAT YOU OPEN UP THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!" Black*Star yelled. "What am I supposed to do if the cops come by and see me standing here with a case of beer?" At the mention of beer Soul leapt up off of the couch and made a mad dash for the door.

"Who gives a fuck about the cops?" Soul snarled ripping the door open. "What if Maka sees you with it?" Black*Star gave him a confused look before pushing his way in.

"She already did man! She walked right by me, saw em, said hi and kept walking." Black*Star shrugged. "What did you do to remove the stick from her ass, put your dick in it instead?" Black*Star laughed at his own stupid joke and Soul rolled his eyes.

"She really didn't care?" Soul asked dubiously. What had gotten into his stick in the mud Miester all of a sudden?

"Nope, she looked pretty hot in that skirt too. Have her boobs gotten bigger?" Black*Star asked turning to look at him eyebrows raised. Soul gritted his teeth, if Black*Star didn't shut his mouth something else was going to get broken. "Anyways Kidd will be here soon so we better crack open some beers before his freakish symmetry issues kill my mood."

Soul sighed realizing that Black*Star was right and that of course girls boobs getting bigger would be the only thing he would notice, only thing anyone with a dick would notice…He gritted his teeth, okay so admittedly the last thought pissed him off. Shaking his head Soul tried to clear the nagging thought and reached for the beer that Black*Star offered him.

"Thanks." Soul mumbled around the bottle, popping off the cap with his teeth and tilting it back. "I needed that." Black*Star only nodded before tilting back his own bottle.

Maka hurried through the streets of Death City headed for the center of it all. She dashed towards the café shop where she was supposed to meet Tsubaki and the other girls. Glancing at her watch she picked up her pace until she was almost jogging. Not an easy feat in heels even for someone as nimble as herself.

Turning the final corner Maka spotted Tsubaki standing in the middle of the square by the café peering around the bustling crowd in hopes of catching a glimpse of her friend.

"Tsubaki!" Maka called raising a hand over her head and waving to catch the scythes attention. "I'm over here!"

Tsubaki's eyes flitted towards the tiny hand waving frantically over the sea of unfamiliar heads. Immediately she recognized the hand waving to her, even before she caught the faint hums of Maka's voice.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called back ducking around a pair of love struck couples and narrowly missing being flattened by a herd of small children. Flustered and slightly out of breath she finally reached her friend.

"Hey." Maka laughed. "Have a tough time getting over here?" Tsubaki nodded before smiling at Maka warmly.

"Let's go, Patty and Liz are waiting for us!" Tsubaki chimed taking Maka's elbow.

Soul, Kidd and Black*Star sat around the kitchen table staring down the twelve pack that Black*Star had so kindly provided them with. Black*Star glanced up at the other guys with a mocking grin.

"Well common pussies," He chided. "Are you just gunna sit there like idiots or are you going to join me in drinking all of these?"

"I've already downed one," Soul said lazily before a devious smile spread across his face making his garnet eyes glimmer mischievously. "And I bet I can still drink more than you can Black*Star!"

"Oh you're ON!" Black*Star yelled grabbing a bottle and ripping the cap off, a crazy look on his face.

"Here we go…" Kidd sighed taking a sip from his bottle.


	3. Beer and other stupid things

It was already dark when they returned home that night. Maka sighed as she put her key in the lock and listened to the chattering girls behind her who had come to collect their Miesters.

Just as she turned the key a loud crash was heard from the other side of the door startling the girls into silence. Maka flung the door open. Soul and Black*Star sat backwards on the couch facing the door both equipped with little plastic guns which shot suction cup arrows.

Maka stood in the door for a moment in shock her mouth hanging slightly ajar as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes drifted across the chaotic mess that had once been their living room.

Tsubaki quietly entered behind her pointed to a shattered vase on the floor, its floral ceramic pattern scattered across the carpet. Maka glanced at the table shocked at the huge pyramid of beer cans that was stacked there. Or as Soul would latter drunkenly inform her a' beeramid'. Kidd stood before it panicking about the symmetry of it all.

Maka's hand twitched dangerously.

"I'm so sorry Maka!" Tsubaki said seeming mortified. "I'll make sure that Black*Star replaces it." Maka sighed in dismay, all of the relaxation she had experienced during her day out vanished the moment she walked in the door.

"Um, speaking of Black*Star aren't those your underwear on his head Maka?" Liz asked with a snort as her and Patty joined them in the mess.

Maka looked at Black*Star's head horrified realizing that Liz was right. Tsubaki covered her face with her hands in embarrassment moaning her Miester's name.

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka screamed picking up a lamp that had toppled over onto the floor. "MAKA-CHOP!"

Black*Star fell backwards off of the couch, twitching as he hit the floor behind him. Soul turned to look at his fallen comrade before looking back to a now fuming Maka.

"Maka!" He said giving her a goofy grin. "Welcome home!"

"Welcome…home?" Maka gritted out between clenched teeth. "Soul our house is a mess! There's beer cans everywhere and my vase is broken, _again_! Wait a second…are you drunk?"

"…No?" Soul replied unsure before he gave Maka another childish grin. Maka sighed feeling momentarily at a loss of what to do with her misbehaving partner.

Tsubaki sighed walking towards the couch where Black*Star was just starting to get up. Soul glanced down at his friend and seemed to notice something for the first time.

"What the hell Black*Star?" Soul roared suddenly pissed. Maka shook her head; Soul could be so bipolar sometimes. "Why the FUCK are Maka's underwear on your head?"

Maka blinked, this was a surprise she'd thought he'd be mad for some other reason. Why did he suddenly care so much?

"Huh?" Black*Star asked reaching up to his head and removing her underwear. "Oh…I don't know. But look they have bows on them!" He laughed hysterically. "Hey Maka, wanna model them for me?"

Tsubaki paled and looked at her friend who was slowly turning redder and redder. Soul's eye twitched before he looked menacingly at the blue haired ninja.

"That's my Miester your talking about you dick!" Soul snarled socking Black*Star in the face, who fell back onto the floor with a thunk. Maka felt her eyes widen, shocked by Soul's unusual reaction.

On the other side of the room Liz and Patty were trying to drag Kidd away from the beer pyramid which due to some sort of panic attack on his part had toppled over.

"NOOO!" Kidd wailed dropping to the floor and sticking his butt up in the air while pounding the floor with his fists. "THE SYMMETRY IS _RUINED_! I AM A WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING, I SHOULD JUST DIE! SOMEONE KILL ME!"

"I'd like to." Soul grumbled. Watching Liz and Patty grab hold of Kidd's ankles and drag him towards the door.

Maka and Tsubaki waved as Patty and Liz dragged Kidd from the apartment. Patty laughed hysterically as Kidd continued to wail about him being a failure. Behind them Black*Star and Soul continued to yell about Maka's underwear.

"Bye guys we'll see you Monday." Liz sighed slamming the door.

Tsubaki sighed before turning around and gently smiling at Black*Star who was waving his fist in the air like a mad man. Soul was clutching something in his hand and jerked it away from Black*Star who was now reaching around him for it.

"I'll fix your vase and return it to you at school Monday." Tsubaki said cheerfully as she picked up the shattered remains of Maka's precious vase. "I'm sorry that Black*Star broke it again." She sweat dropped apologetically. Maka sighed and shrugged before smiling at her innocent scythe friend.

"It's alright Tsubaki!" Maka assured with a genuine smile. "I should have known better than to let Black*Star into the house with a pack of beer. This time it was my fault."

"Oh, you saw him then?" Tsubaki asked surprised as she bent to pick up the last piece from behind the curtain.

"Yeah." Maka sweat dropped. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

"No, it's just because you trust them." Tsubaki smiled.

"Well, because I _did_ trust them." Maka grumbled. "Look what those idiots did to my apartment!" Maka waved her hands around exasperated glaring at Soul and Black*Star. Tsubaki laughed a little bit before turning to Black*Star.

"Common Black*Star it's time to go home." Tsubaki called heading towards the front door.

"What? Now way! I'm going to surpass god someday!" Black*Star shouted standing up with one foot on the back of the couch. "We can go another round, right Soul?"

"Hell yeah!" Soul yelled standing up right along with him. He seemed to have gotten over his earlier irritation or was at least too drunk to remember.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed smashing them both over the head with a dictionary. She turned to Tsubaki looking eager. "Okay now you can take him home without a fight!"

"Oh uh, thanks Maka!" Tsubaki laughed nervously as she collected her fallen Miester slightly worried for his and Soul's health.

Maka waved as she watched them disappear through the door before sinking to the ground, her back resting against the back of the couch.

Soul was passed out on the couch from the Maka chop he had received and Maka stood up wearily looking around tiredly as she decided where to start on the mess. Turning to peer at the coffee table in front of the couch she sighed making her way towards the kitchen before returning with a garbage bag.

"Okay!" Maka said determinedly with a nod. "Let's do this!"

Tying her hair back in pig tails and pinning back her bangs Maka began to rush around the apartment picking up beer cans and empty bags of chips before she tossed the stuffed garbage bag out the window and into the dumpster below. Sighing she trudged over to the closet and grabbed the vacuum before running all over the apartment with it, vacuuming up every crumb that crossed her path. The vacuum whirred along noisily as it sucked up every last evidence of her partner's stupidity.

Groggily Soul sat up on the sofa and turned draping an arm across the back of the couch to watch as Maka continued to clean the rest of the house like she was attacking the kishen himself. Soul watched her work silently his eyes never leaving her frantically moving form. Subconsciously he licked his lips and leaned forward so that he was resting with both arms crossed on the back of the couch and his head resting on them.

Sighing Maka turned off the vacuum and looked around satisfied with her handiwork. Slowly her eyes trailed over to the couch and she nearly jumped when she realized that Soul was curiously watching her. His eyes were strangely focused for someone who had downed nearly two packs of beer on his own.

"Oh Soul," Maka said blinking. "You're awake."

He didn't reply only shrugged before turning around on the couch, placing his arms behind his head.

Maka frowned at the back of Soul's head wondering if being drunk had only been an act so that Black*Star wouldn't bother him. Curious Maka shuffled forward and leaned over the back of the couch slightly.

Soul heard Maka approaching the back of the couch cautiously. He slid his eyes over to the side as she approached and felt as a grin stretched across his features waiting for his prey to fall into the trap.

"Soul…" Maka asked leaning over the couch to look at him. "Are you really drunk?"

Suddenly Soul turned and Maka caught his grin but she wasn't fast enough to dodge as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over the back of the couch. Smirking down at her Soul caged her in his lap, one of his arms resting casually behind her head and the other wrapped around her left thigh, dangerously close to the edge of her skirt.

"What do you think?" Soul asked his smirk growing to show his teeth. Maka wrinkled her nose as she smelt the beer on his breath and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, I would say that you're definitely drunk." Maka said her nose still wrinkled. "Now, let go of me."

Soul's arm snaked around her tighter pulling her deeper into his lap as the hand behind her head laced its fingers through her pig tails pulling them loose. Gently Soul weaved his fingers through her hair nearly moaning at the silky texture on his overheated skin. He bent his head down tugging with the hand that had a hold on her hair.

Maka gasped as she felt her head being pulled back so that it exposed more of her neck to Soul. He made a noise that suggested that this pleased him and Maka felt a hot blush rush over her cheeks. Ever so gently Soul skimmed his nose over the skin that was now exposed to him, his lips resting entirely to close the junction between Maka's neck and jaw.

"No, I think I like how you are right now." Soul whispered. His hot breath fanned out over Maka's skin making it rise in goose bumps.

Maka felt her entire body shiver with delight, her brain felt foggy and she couldn't decide if it was the new sensations or what he was saying that was making her feel this way. Her breathing hitched as his lips got closer to her skin before everything became almost _painfully_ clear.

Soul was drunk; he didn't know what the hell he was doing! If she let him continue then she would never forgive herself. Maka knew very well that Soul only thought about her as his partner and nothing more. He would be mortified and possibly even angry with her if he found out about this.

"Stop!" Maka gasped jerking away from his hold which had momentarily loosened. "Soul stop!"

Soul bolted upright looking down at her with a confused and slightly irritated expression. But it quickly changed when he saw Maka's own expression and looked at the way she'd positioned herself, almost defensively.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked frowning. "What did I do?"

"You're drunk Soul." Maka said flatly. "And…you're kind of scaring me." Her voice faltered and Maka had to look away the blush returning even hotter than before.

Soul's frown deepened but he quickly relented his hold on Maka and let her scramble away from his embrace. Maka quickly backed away once she'd regained her balance blushing madly at the situation at hand. Almost angrily she willed her heart to stop jumping around in her chest like a love struck idiot. For a moment neither one said anything.

"Fine," Soul said suddenly as he stood up and stretched before heading for his bedroom. "We'll continue this later, night Maka."

Maka blinked her mouth opening to reply but his door had already closed. For a moment she stood staring at it before she clenched her fists and turned stomping off to her own bedroom.

"Idiot!" Maka grumbled slamming her door. Could he possibly be any more confusing?


End file.
